daybreak_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyvia Alyn Lind
Alyvia Alyn Lind (born 2006/2007) is an American child actress. She portrays Angelica Green on Netflix's Daybreak. Biography Alyvia Alyn Lind grew up in Los Angeles, and it is no wonder that at such a young age, the Emmy nominated actress impresses any adult four times her age. Alyvia recently completed filming the remake of the comedy classic "Overboard", playing Anna Faris's daughter alongside Eugenio Derbez. She currently is working on season 2 of "Futureman" with Josh Hutcherson, produced by Seth Rogen, airing on Hulu. She will soon be seen in the Netflix original film "Walk. Ride. Rodeo." Alyvia is best known for her portrayal of the living legend, Dolly Parton, in the NBC Universal telefilm, "Coat of Many Colors", and most recently, "Christmas of Many Colors: Circle of Love," which was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award. Alyvia was recognized by the prestigious Critics' Choice Awards by being nominated for best actress alongside Rachel McAdams, Kathy Bates, and Kirsten Dunst, and she was also nominated and won the Movieguide's Grace Award for Best Actress. Not only did the MOW break records with 18.6 million viewers, which made COMC the highest-rated movie or miniseries on the broadcast networks in six years, the film walked away with numerous awards, including The Tex Ritter Award and the coveted Epiphany Prize given by the Movieguide Awards. One of Alyvia's favorite parts of working on the film was singing her solos, and recording "Angel Hill," an original duet with Dolly Parton. Alyvia will soon be seen in the Amazon original movie "An American Girl Story - Maryellen 1955: Extraordinary Christmas" playing the lead character, a young girl who sets her mind to helping children with polio. In conjunction with the film, Aly will be teaming up with Lollipop Theatre Network to help bring awareness to children with life-threatening illnesses. Alyvia is also known for the much publicized, campy Lifetime movie, "A Deadly Adoption" where she had the time of her life playing Will Ferrell's and Kristen Wiig's kidnapped daughter. The young actress can be seen in the Warner Bros. film "Blended" alongside Adam Sandler, Drew Barrymore and Bella Thorne. Alyvia plays the precocious and sweet 'Lou Friedman,' the youngest daughter of Sandler. Alyvia got her start on the hit ABC series "Revenge" as the five-year-old Amanda Clarke. She can be seen in the television daytime drama "The Young and the Restless" as 'Faith Newman,' as well as the sweet but wisecracking 'Charlotte' on the Nick @ Nite comedy "See Dad Run" with Scott Baio. Alyvia appeared on the big screen in Dimension Film's "Dark Skies" (2013) with Keri Russell and Josh Hamilton. Last year she was seen in Universal Pictures' "Mockingbird," a thriller starring Spencer List and Audrey Marie Anderson ("Arrow" and "The Unit") and the feature film "Shangri-La Suite" opposite Ashley Greene and Emily Browning in which Alyvia portrays Lisa Marie Presley, daughter of Elvis and Priscilla Presley. Credits Actress Season 1 * * * * * * * * * Trivia External links * * * Gallery 2019 New York Comic Con Portraits (21).jpg 2019 New York Comic Con Portraits (22).jpg 2019 New York Comic Con Portraits (23).jpg 2019 New York Comic Con Portraits (24).jpg 2019 New York Comic Con Portraits (25).jpg References Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actresses